Prank
by Mana Midnight
Summary: Naruto, going on a hint from Sakura, decides to play a trick on their teammate. SasNar, yaoi, no likie no readie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that honor goes to their creator(trust me, if I had created it, Naruto and Sasuke would of snogged by the 20th episode).

Summary: Naruto decides to play a prank on Sasuke, but it turns out a bit differantly then he planned. SasNar.

_** Prank **_

Naruto couldn't help it. He was grinning like an idiot, for a good reason too. Everything was set up, all he had to do was wait for the target to show up. Looking at the position of the sun on the horizon, he knew that it wouldn't be too long now. Giggling insanely, he tried to quiet down, he wasn't an ametuer at pulling pranks! Even if he hadn't pulled any major ones since Team 7 had been formed almost 5 years ago. Settling down an a tree branch, he reveiwed the plan.

When the target showed up, for a nightly training session after dinner, he would find his name scrawled across the ground, with an emphasis on the last three letters. Of course, no good prank was good unless there was something else to make it even more hilarious. Like the heart followed by Naruto's name.

He hadn't been able to find the heart to put down anyone else's name. And something had just felt right about putting down his name instead of someone else. Thankfully the Kyuubi hadn't commented on the decision.

"I'm so good!" He really was trying to keep quiet, but he was just so jittery! What made the whole prank even better, was that the spraypaint was kept on the grass by his chakra. No one would be able to clean it off until he removed it.

Off in the distance, he could see a figure heading towards the training ground in which his prank was located. It was still a few more minutes until they were in sight of the paint, so he continued the review as quietly as he could, despite his giggling.

Alright, once the target saw the message, the blonde prankster would use the chakra concealing a second message to flare up and disappear, letting it show, this one a tad more insultive. Especially since the target had a very masculine voice.

Sighing, nerves calmed down temporarily, he wished that things could of been differant for the two of them. The main reason behind the whole prank was to see how the other would react to something like that being said about them. Grinning like an idiot again, he tried to keep quiet, as the other was almost in sight of it all.

As soon as the second one was revealed, he would wait to see a reaction before leaping off to go hide until he knew that he wasn't blamed. Or the target found him and beat his ass. There was no flaw in his plan. No one should be able to figure out that he had done it. Not even the target should be able to know it was him.

Putting his hands over his mouth, he tried to keep from giggling or revealing his presence as the target stopped at the sight of the first message.

"Sas_**uke**_ loves Naruto," The raven headed boy tried to keep his eyelid from twitching as soon as there was a flare of someone's chakra, and another line appeared, "Sas_**uke**_ screams like a girl."

A very manly and sexy growl emmitted itself from his lips, as he felt the presence of a very familiar chakra carressing his own. Turning a look of pure rage towards the source, he pointed to a spot on the ground in front of him. The leaves rustled as whoever it was decided to try to make an escape. That was not going to happen.

"Naruto! Come here now!"

Uh-oh... He was caught. Knowing the other could catch him in a matter of seconds, the blonde decided that bluffing looked like his best bet for now. Jumping out of the tree, he walked towards the taller boy, pretending not to know what had happened.

"Yea, Sasuke-teme," He looked at the message on the ground and couldn't help but giggle at his masterpiece, "Oh, you think I did that," He laughed outright, "I haven't pranked anyone in ages! So don't you dare accuse me." He glared at Sasuke, and noticed a twitching eye.

"Your chakra is all over it." His vioce was low again, and is if proving that it was not girl, he made sure it was husky.

Naruto felt a tingling go down his spine, and a blush spread across his face. Fighting to hide it, he shifted from foot to foot and chuckled sheepishly, "Opps?"

"Hn." He turned blazing coal-black eyes onto the smaller boy, and noticed the blonde's reddened face.

"I'll clean it up? I'll treat you to dinner for a week? I'll do your housework for you?" Anything, just let him get away from those oh-so-sexy eyes and body before he did something he would really regret, "But it wasn't me!"

"If it wasn't you, who did it?" smirking, he saw the blonde start to fidget. So he was uncomfortable? Meeting the nervous cerelean eyes, he saw the blush deepen. Putting his hands on his hips, he looked at Naruto lustfully, knowing he did and not trying to hide that, or the heat pooling in his crotch at the sight of the flustered boy.

"It was Sakura's fault!" Sasuke frowned slightly. Their pink-haired teammate knew how much he wanted the blonde that currently stood in front of him, blushing rather prettily. But he smirked as a thought enter his head. Making sure his voice was husky, he continued to interrogate the teen, stepping forward, and Naruto matched him step for step, slowly heading towards a large tree.

"Oh? And how is it her fault?"

"She told me that I... I was the only one to ever get any sort of reaction out of you...," Damnit! He looked at the ground embarrassed. How could the plan get so out of control? This was not the way it was supposed to be! "I.. I wanted to see... If it was true." He took another step back, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

His back hit a tree. Sasuke put both of his hands on either side of Naruto's head.

He was doomed. The Uchiha was going to kill him. He was sure of it.

"Really? So you wanted to see if I like you like you like me?" He smirked full force as the trapped boy started to nod, before shaking his head violently.

"N-No! I just wanted to see if-" He had looked up sharply, trying to protect himself, and realized that that might of been a mistake. Forceful lips met his own, and before he realized it, a tongue was in his mouth.

Instinctually, he kissed back, rising his tongue to battle with the others', eyes sliding shut. His arms rose of their own accord to wrap around Sasuke's neck. Reaching one hand behind the blonde, the black eyed boy grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled back, feeling the moan from the other boy reverberate throughout his body, all the way to his groin.

He pulled his head back, and licked a trail up the side of the blue eyed boy's face, before gently nibbling on the shell of one ear. Naruto was clutching at the back of his shirt helplessly as the taller boy took charge. How the hell was he supposed to think under these conditions?!

"Now who's the uke?" He whispered it huskily, feeling the shiver that went down his spine adding to the fire that had been kindled between them. His free hand headed south, to roughly cup and massage the erection of the trapped boy.

"Sa... Sasuke... Bastard..." He was trying to gain control, but it was proving impossible.

"No, I don't think so," he licked again, enjoying the resulting gasp, and shiver, "Shall we go to someplace, a bit more... private?"

"Yes... Please..."

And with that, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They resulting gasps and moans, and eventual screams, could only be described, by people who had heard, as definately a boy and a girl. No way could a uke sound that girly and be a boy.

_** Fin **_

Midnight: Random...i know...but i was getting frustrated with another story, and I decided writing this might not be a bad idea, to get my mind off the stress I'm causing myself...smiles sheepishly

Alys: It might help if you ate more.

Akliko: And slept more...jeez! It's just a boy you're stressing over!!

Midnight: blinks no it isn't, i'm stressing because I don't know what I'll do after I graduate...

Akliko & Alys: blinking really?

Midnight: yea...anyway! I'm writing a chapter NarSas story, I haven't decided on a name quite yet...but I'll give you the summary. Feel free to make suggestions! And I'm gonna try to update 'A Roses Heart' when I can.

Title: unknown

Rating: M (graphic sexual content)

Summary: Naruto disappeared for a year. Team 7 had no idea where he went, but on the anniversary of it, a new team member appeared, resembling the blonde greatly. His name? Coal Ezra. And what is with the weird dreams that is causing him to lose sleep?

Midnight: Not the greatest summary, I know... but I'm not completely sure what I want to do with the story quite yet...sighs

Review plz!!!!!


End file.
